Avatar Team and Monkey Team
by airbender tori b
Summary: Monkey Team end up in Avatar world. They met long lost avatar and his friends. They fight against evil who want to take over world. Monkey team and Avatar team have adventure.
1. Traval to Strange World

**Ch. 1: travel to strange world**

"Where are we?" said Chiro look at the screen. "I'm not sure and I never seen that planet before, but it new for me," said Gibson look at the book. Super Robot start to shake. "Aaah," said Monkey Team. "Chiro, we need to land. Now!" said Gibson. "Ok, Monkey Mobilizes," said Chiro. Monkey Team ran to their own tube.

"FOOT CRUSHER CRUISER 6 GO" Nova yelled.

"FOOT CRUSHER CRUISER 5 GO" Otto yelled.

"FIST ROCKET 4 GO" Gibson yelled.

"FIST ROCKET 3 GO' Spark yelled.

"BRAIN SCRAMBLER PILOT 2 GO" Antauri yelled.

"TORSO TANK DRIVER 1 GO" Chiro yelled.

"SUPER" said Chiro.

"ROBOT" said Antauri.

"MONKEY" said Spark.

"TEAM" said Gibson.

"HYPER" said Otto.

"FORCE" said Nova.

"GO" said Team.

They start head to strange world. Super Robot land in the forest of Earth Kingdom. Monkey Team got out and felt something in their body. "I feel something in my body," said Otto. "Same thing," said Team and they heard someone scream. "Hyper force, let find someone who scream," said Chiro. They ran and found a girl wear Water Tribe clothes and hurt really bad.


	2. Meet New Friend

**Ch. 2: Meet New Friend**

Monkey Team cleans the girl with Water Tribe clothes. The girl woke up and saw one human and five robot monkeys. Antauri woke up before other woke and he saw a girl who now awake.

What your name?" said Antauri with calm voice to the girl and she can understand him with talk language. "My name is Katara and I can understand you. I have and name no clue what kind are you and name?" said Katara. "Good question, my name is Antauri and I'm robot monkey, also 2-in-command", said Antauri "and these are my team when we found you." "Thank you, Antauri", Katara smiled.

Rest of Monkey Team woke up and saw Antauri and Katara. "This is Katara", said Antauri "and this is my team." "OK", said Monkey Team and Katara. . "My name is Chiro, leader of Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force", said Chiro. "GO", said Otto "sorry I'm Otto, Machine of this team." "I am Mr. Hal Gibson do not call me Mr. or Hal just Gibson", said blue monkey "I'm Chief Science of team." "Hi, name SPRX-77 or Spark for short," said red monkey "I am Pilot of team. "I'm Nova", said yellow monkey "also Main Fighter, 3-in-command, and only female in team." Katara like them and she want ask question in few minute.

"Guys, can I asked you something", said Waterbender. "Sure", said Monkey Team. "I am waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe", said the last Waterbender "and you guys have bender, but two of you." "Who?" said Team. "Chiro and Antauri", said Katara. "WHAT", said Chiro and Antauri. "I cannot tell you until I find Aang", said the girl. "Who Aang?" said Team.


	3. Find Katara's Friends

**Ch. 3: find Katara's friends**

"Aang is missing and I been looking for him in 4 months", said Katara who was sad. "Can we help you?" said Monkey Team. "Yes, but I need your help", said Katara. "Yes, but what is it?" said Team. "It's my friends and we stay in group", said Katara. "What happen to your friends?" said Chiro. "I will tell you story", said Katara. "OK", said Monkey Team.

"About 4 months ago, we tried to find Aang after he disappears."

**Flash**

"_**How we find Aang?" said Sokka. "Brother, we looked everywhere", said Katara. "Guys, I think we are in trouble now ", said Toph. "She is right, we need to get out of here", said Sokka. They looked everywhere in different nation. Their old friends don't know where Aang is. About 3 ½ months later, the firebenders start to fight against Avatar Team. Now they are spilt up.**_

**End of flash**

"That why I been looking for them too", said Katara. "I think two of them are in Earth Kingdom and other in Air Temple", said Antauri. "How he knows?" said Katara. "I can sense them", said Antauri. "OK", said Katara. "Come on, we need to find them", said Chiro. "You were right", said Katara. About 30 minute later, they ask Katara where they are at. She say they are in Earth Kingdom. Monkey Team said OK.

* * *

><p>Airbender tori: Sorry I did not set this up<p> 


	4. Found Sokka and Zuko

**Ch. 4: found Sokka and Zuko**

They travel through Earth Kingdom and every time they see Firebenders they move quickly. They found two people and one have blue eyes like Katara and other one has red eyes. Katara found them and yell at them, but they didn't hear her. "Boys, over here", Katara said "your friend, Katara." Sokka and Zuko saw Katara and her new friends. Boys ran over to them. "Sister, you're ok", Sokka said. "Yes, I'm ok", Katara said "where have you been?" "Well, Sokka and I got away from crazy firebenders", Zuko said "and who is your friends?"

They decide they need to go to tea shop where Zuko's uncle works at. Monkey Team told their name to Sokka and Zuko. "Chiro and Antauri are different from their team", Zuko said. "Yes, they are", Katara said "but we know where other is. They are in Air Temples." Many days later, they travel for a while. They decide they want to get some rest. Later, they found Aang who disappear and found rest of team.


	5. Aang told Chiro and Antauri

**Ch.5: Aang told Chiro and Antauri**

About two months later, Aang want Chiro and Antauri to come with him. "Chiro, you have all elements", Aang said "and Antauri, you are airbender and spiritbender." "Really", Antauri and Chiro said at the same time. "Yes", Aang said "but I need your help." "What is it?" Chiro said.

Few moments later, he sighs then told Monkey Team and Avatar Team that there were two evil who want to take over world. "It Fire Lord Ozai and I don't know other name", Aang said. "Can you tell us what he look?" Gibson said. "OK, he look like skeleton and have red eyes", Aang said. Monkey Team look each other then told Avatar Team "It is Skeleton King."

* * *

><p>Avatar and Monkey Teams: Get her (start to run toward airbender tori)<p>

Airbender tori: UH-OH I'm out of here and please R&R (ran from Teams)


	6. Story of Skeleton King

Airbender tori: Hey people!

Monkey team: hello airbender tori b.

Avatar team: She don't own SRMTHFG and ATLA

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 6: Story of Skeleton King<strong>

"Who is Skeleton King?" Avatar Team said. "We will tell you a story", Gibson said. "OK", Avatar Team said.

_Story began_

_**We had been fighting Skeleton King for two years. He tried to kill us and leave Chiro to be alive. Skeleton King wants us to be dead and Evil King will rule around the world. If we died and there will be no more SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPER FORCE GO for to projector at all. He been fighting against us and every time he bring formless to destroy us. Skeleton King fails every plan against us.**_

_Story end_

"Now, we understand but he spot me and tried to killed me", Aang said.

* * *

><p>Airbender tori: hey guys<p>

A.t. and m.t.: we now see you were busy a lot

Airbender tori: yep!

Skeleton King: I got you Hyper Force.

Airbender tori: how do you get in?

Skeleton King: myself

Airbender tori: get him

We tried to get him.

Antauri and Aang: PLEASE R&R


	7. Fire Nation

Airbender tori: hey, everyone! Sorry I have school few weeks ago. I was busy now and I kept my paper now.

Aang: I wonder what you are doing last week. We have been waiting for next story.

Chiro: He was right. Monkey team attacks her.

(Monkey team except Antauri tried to attack airbender tori but fail)

Airbender tori: you can't get me and I will never allow you to be in story. FREEZEO

Monkey team: (monkey team were freeze except Antauri) UH-OH. Sorry.

Aang, avatar team, and Antauri: (sigh) she don't own us.

Katara and Aang: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 7: Travel to Fire Nation<strong>

They travel to Fire Nation and they found some clothe except monkeys, because they are not human like Avatar team and Chiro. They walk in and monkeys left behind. About 30 minute later, guards spot Chiro and Aang. They both toke them in school. They found themself in the classroom. Teacher stops and look at them. "I am Chi", Chiro said. "I am Kuzon, brother of Chi", Aang said. They both bow to the classroom. Aang almost got in trouble with the boy. About two days later, Aang got in trouble now and head of school toke Aang and Chiro inside. He told them to bring their parents and he was sorry with Chiro about Aang as brother. End of the day, Katara and Sokka pretend to be their parents. They came over for Aang's punishment with the boy. They have dance at the cave and monkey team was cover by robe. Many students from school came to dance. About 30 minute later, Aang and Chiro were caught by head and guards of school. They thanks to one of the students.

It was two days after dance with students. Monkey team still keeps hidden except Chiro and they went to the little town and found out that people was sick. Chiro and Katara want to help them, but Sokka said no time to help them. The next day, they found out there were some people was better. Two days later, Chiro and Katara secretly put Painting Lady and Healer Boy. They leave and Momo woke Aang up and he saw two people. He yelled at them and they heard it. Chiro and Katara start to run away from Aang. They got to big rock and toke a deep breath then look around until Aang scare them. "Hi, my name is Aang", Aang said "and I'm Avatar." "Hello Avatar, I have some things to do with my helper, Healer Boy", Katara said in woman voice. Chiro and Katara were getting ready to leave, but Aang use his airbender to blow on them. Aang saw them and he said point at them "You are Painting Lady and Healer Boy?" "Not exactly, but we need your help us to destroy the factory", Katara said. They ran to the factory and they got everything destroy. They head back to camp and saw monkey team and avatar team. "We know you have be sneaking at night", Sokka said. "You two, I can sense you were keep secret from us", Antauri said. "Aang, have you watching them?" Sokka said. "Hey, I just found out this morning", Aang said. About 5 minute later, they heard something and Fire Nation headed to the little town. Chiro and Katara beat Fire Nation, because of their friends help. It been few months and they found out that Fire Lord Ozai and Skeleton King will be ready at the end of the summer.

* * *

><p>Airbender tori: hey every one!<p>

Zuko: Hi Airbender Tori

MONKEY TEAM and AVATAR TEAM: Hi airbender tori b

MONKEY TEAM, airbender tori, and AVATAR TEAM: PLEASE READ & REVIEW


	8. Unknown Chapter

Airbender tori b: Hey everyone! Sorry I can't get on my laptop because of my mother.

Aang and Chiro: That explained WHY! Where have you been for almost two years?

Airbender tori: I have been busy my school work and summer camps. That why! I won't be able to write this story anymore because I will be busy to work on my other new stories soon.

Monkey Team and Avatar Team: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

**Unknown Chapter**

Years have passed since the battle between two good teams and two bad teams in the war, Monkey and Avatar teams travel to their own planet. They will be together for a long time since the war is over. Monkey Team got married of their own like Jinmay and Chiro, and Avatar Team got married and have their own children. They will grow old and died, and their children will tell the story about Monkey Team and Avatar Team. It will pass down from generation to generation since that day.


End file.
